Memories
by xXxEscape StarxXx
Summary: There was a tragic accident leaving Adries, or Nathaniel as he prefers to be called, dead. Or so they thought. He's a vampire,one of the living dead. And he hates, especially when he remembers what he left behind. Full summary inside.
1. Funeral For the Undead

_There was a tragic accident leaving Adries, or Nathaniel as he prefers to be called, dead. Or so they thought. He's a vampire,one of the living dead. And he hates, especially when he remembers what he left behind. Maria, his beloved girl, the one thing that he will do anything to keep, the one thing that he goes after from his past life. But does he realize the danger he is putting her in? Or even what danger will come when his creator comes back to claim him?  
_

"And so we say to you Lord, to please take your servant, Adries Nathaniel Cross, to your holy sanctuary and shower him in your love,and may any sins he might have committed in his short time here be forgiven as if he asked the moment he died" The booming voice filled my ears and jerked me out of the deep sleep I had been in.

"It's just Nathan," I groan, trying to lift myself up. My body doesn't respond to what I am telling it and remains lying down. The grogginess is starting to wear off and I can feel the pain from stiffness, but the worst of the pain was in my neck. I beg my arm to lift up so I could examine my neck further, but it remains still.

There was a big jerk all of sudden, causing my body to hit hard against what ever I was lying on, also sending a wave a pain to shoot through me. I bite my lower lip trying to prevent myself from screaming because of how excruciating the pain is. I didn't realize how hard I was biting down until I could taste the blood. I sucked desperately trying to get as much as I could, but sadly, the wound healed in matter of seconds. As I got the last taste the pain lessened, but a sudden flash back came. It was brief, but it explained why I felt the way I did.

It was about twilight, and I was walking around Central Park on my way back to my house. I was out running around all of New York trying to get everything my mom needed for her big Thanksgiving Day dinner. She had so many things I had to go to five different stores. And the end result was I had to carry fifteen bags about a mile, HEAVY bags might I add. The streets were crowded as usual, and the people were as rude as ever, bumping into me and telling me 'Watch it,' or 'Get out of the way' not caring that I'm struggling. I was about a block away when one particular person knocked me into an alleyway sending all the groceries I had collected flying everywhere and me into a dumpster. The impact left me a little disorientated and my vision blurry. I looked up to see who pushed me when I saw a young woman. She looked about 16, then again I could barely make out that the person was a she. Something about her just screamed to run, but I was still too disorientated to really pick myself up. Next thing I know she's latched on to my neck and I could feel the life being drained out of be, drop by drop, and a fire that seemed to be taking the bloods place in my veins. I don't remember anything after that.

Wait, why was that person talking as if I was dead? Oh no, it can't be. I use what little strength I have to throw my hands up above me, ignoring the pain. My fear was confirmed when they hit a top of a cool marble surface, I was trapped. I started to feel all around me trying to find an exit, but I was boxed in. I was in a coffin! But I wasn't dead! Or.... I slowly take one of my hands down from the roof of the coffin and run my index finger along the top row of teeth. Stopping as I hit a double set of canines, each almost to long to fit inside my mouth and sharp as knives. I don't know how I didn't feel them cutting into the soft tissue in my mouth. I was dead...undead...I wasn't human. I was a va-

"Goodbye Nathan,"

I froze, I knew that voice. It was barely above a whisper and was followed by gasping sobs. Maria. No, Maria, please.

"I l-love y-you," She muffled the last word as if she was trying to choke back any more tears.

I want to yell, to scream that I'm not dead, but I can't. Because of what I have turned into, what I'm turning into. I feel something wet run down my cheek, but as I reach to wipe it off its sticky and smelled of rust. Blood. I hear something falling onto the top of the coffin and I could smell dirt. They were burying me. I could hear faint sobs and desperate pleas to God asking him to bring me back. If only they knew. They grew fainter and fainter as more dirt piled on top of the coffin. Each layer cutting me off from the world above. Layer by layer.


	2. Digging

I don't know when I fell asleep again, or even how I fell asleep for that matter, but when I next woke up all I could hear was the sound of digging. I tried moving, this time was actually proving to be more effective. I put my hands on the top of the coffin lid and started to push with all my might trying to get it open. It moved a little bit, but I was still too weak to really push it open. And the only other thing to do would be to claw my way out, which is apparently the only way I was getting out. This is going to take awhile.

I start to dig my nails into the roof of the lid, but instead of feeling pain where finger nails are getting lifted, I just feel the marble cracking under the pressure. Yeah, I'm definitely not human anymore. As the first piece cracks a pile of dirt comes flooding in, filling the already cramped coffin. I don't let it stop me though, I had to get out. I had to see Maria again.

Twenty minutes later I broke though to the surface. The sound of digging still continuing its steady pace like the person wasn't the least bit worried they might be discovered. He didn't even stopped when I took a sharp inhale as I got of the grave. It was loud enough to be heard by any one near, but the person seemed to occupy in digging up a grave to notice. My lungs hurt from the sudden inhale causing me to cough a bit. My body ached and every muscle screamed at me to just relax for a minute but I still pushed it. It was hard to pull the rest of my body out of the grave, and it took the last bit of strength I had, but I made and finally let my body have the rest it was begging for. I just laid there, staring up at the sky, trying to half figure out what I'm supposed to next, the other half trying to weed out what's a myth about vampires and what's the truth. Only one thing was for sure, Maria is the reason I'm even attempting this. I let a little sigh escape my lips and move my attention to something other then the throbbing going on all over my body and the sound of that steady beat. Its rhythm so soothing, but it sounded so close, and it wasn't the shovel, the shovel was sort of melding with the beat.

"Hey kid, what the hell are you doing here?" A husky voice asks as I hear the shovel do one last plant into the Earth and stay, but the beat continued. Still steady as ever and I found my self focusing in on it, sort of taking joy in the sound. I didn't bother to answer; the noise would just take away that comforting rhythm.

"I asked you something kid!" The voice commanded again, the violent undertone should have told me to get out of there, but I didn't feel threatened. And quite frankly this man is beginning to annoy me.

"My name isn't 'kid'," I say finally, not in the least bit of way trying to cover the annoyance in my voice. I could here his heavy footsteps heading my direction, and the beating getting louder as he approached. Wait, I was hearing his heartbeat?

"I don't give a flying fuck about what your name is. I asked why you are here!" He replied looming over me to try and intimidate me.

"I could ask you the same thing," I reply simply, trying not to focus on his heartbeat anymore. Just the thought of doing what vampires do to get sustenance sickened me; no way was I going to give in…

"If you know what's good for you, you'd shut your mouth!" He replied reaching down and wrapping his fist in my shirt, lifting me up from the ground as soon as he had a good grip. He brought his free arm back just in case I said something else that he didn't like.

"And you plan to do what if I don't? Hit me? Go ahead, I'm pretty sure I can take it," What the hell? Did I just say that? Normally I would comply with what ever the person said, especially since he was ten times bigger then me! Looks like the change altered more then just my diet. I wonder what else changed.

"You asked for it kid!" He brought his arm back as far as he possibly could, grunting as he brought it forward to prove he was putting all his strength behind it. I reacted automatically. I felt my arm race up and my hand close over his fist like it was nothing. It not only caught him off guard but me too. We both just stood there a minute, both impressed that I had caught the blow.

Luckily I snapped out of it first. I put what seemed to me very little pressure but to him it must have been a lot considering he yelped and released my shirt so that he could try and use that free hand to pry the other out of my grasp. I couldn't help but to smirk a little, maybe being a vampire won't be so bad. "Now it's my turn to ask questions. Why are you here?"

"None of your damn business," He yelled still trying to pry his hand away. He yelped again as I applied a little more pressure.

"You were defiling that grave weren't you?!" I yell looking over at the grave. I could see everything, the dirt scattered all over the place, the shovel caked with dirt, even the tombstone that read 'R.I.P Emily 1997-2008'. Now that pissed me off. "And of an eleven year old girl!" I squeezed his hand more.

"You would do anything if you needed the money too!" He was starting to lose his intimidating tone. I tried to take a deep breath to try and calm myself down. Bad mistake, very bad mistake. I can taste something. At first it taste metallic and salty, but it smells sort of sour mixed with sweet. I couldn't help but to take another deep breath. Maybe the idea of drinking blood isn't so repulsing after all.

I hadn't realized that the guy had collapsed on the ground and was whimpering from how hard I was squeezing his hand. He had long since given up on trying to free his hand and was now using his other hand to keep himself up straight. I bend down to where I could meet his eye level and say "You disgust me."

I black out for awhile. All I remember is a scream and a burning in my throat cooled. When I wake up again the guy is breathing faintly and is unconscious. A metallic taste still lingering in my throat, and the canines hanging like stalagmites could barely fit in my mouth. But one thing is for sure: I felt invigorated.

"Oh come on! He was mine! Have you no respect for marking laws?!" The Baritone voice comes from behind me and it sounds pissed to say the least.

"What?" I ask finally finding my voice. I was still dazed and confused and it didn't help that I didn't know what this guy was talking about.

"Newborns," He says, you could practically hear the eye roll in his voice, "Come with me. I guess I'm the only one who can help you."


	3. Andrew

"So I'm a what?" I ask again, surprised I haven't gotten on his nerves because of how many times he has had to repeat himself. Turns out Andrew, the vampire who had been hunting the grave robber, was pretty patient. More patient then I could ever be. I would have been pissed if someone had taken my meal for the night, but he said the only reason he was irritated was because he hasn't fed in awhile. And that it was no big deal, but I still feel bad.

"A Newborn. Means you're new to the vampiric way of life," Andrew replied, still keeping his calm tone. We hadn't left the graveyard, but we did move to a more private part.

"Ah, okay," I'm still trying to absorb everything, and still trying to get used to the idea of drinking blood.

"Why haven't you retracted?"

"Do what?" I ask confusion clear in my voice.

"Retracted. You know, make the fangs go into your gums so you don't have to worry about piercing a hole in your own lip. Have you not read anything about vampires? Not even in fantasy books?" He asked looking at me, the full intensity of his grey eyes on me. That was one thing he told me about, outrageous eye color. Something about how the vampire gene seems to exaggerate anything that has to do with appearance. He said he used to have dirty blonde hair but after he was turned it turned white. He ended up at 6'0 with high cheekbones a sharp nose and a muscular frame. He says the major changes are to help attract humans.

"I don't think I can," I say, trying to do what I think you're supposed to do. But to no avail, the knives still protruded.

"Yes you can. Come here, let me see," Andrew slides closer as I do the same. I open my mouth and lift my head towards the moonlight. Though I doubt he needed the light.

"Oh my…."

"What?"

"That can't be. There hasn't been a new Double in centuries! Adries! Do yo-"

"Nathan"

"What ever! Do you have any idea what you are?! Never mind, don't answer that. You're a Double! The last Newborn Double was over five centuries ago," He practically yells. It's like he has discovered some major break through.

"Uh," Andrew seems to forget that I'm still new to all of this.

"Sorry, sorry. Let me explain: Double means Double-fanged. They have two sets of fangs and it's rare to find one. They are proven to be more powerful then a Single-fanged. We haven't figured out why, but they are. Anyways, not only are their already enhanced abilities enhanced even more but they also have extra abilities such as mind reading, telekinesis, etc, etc. You'll learn that as soon as you settle into your new life. They're treated like royalty because there are so few of them! But the only way a Double can be created is if a Double bites a human. Who turned you?" He was up on his feet and pacing in the middle of his explanation but as he reached the last sentence he stopped right in front of me.

I just shrugged and answered honestly "I don't know. I was attacked and I couldn't see their face. All I know is that is was a girl about my age. Or at least appeared seventeen, it was pretty dark so I can't be for sure."

"Huh. Normally the creator is here when their creation wakes. They can sense it," he came back to where I sat and took a seat to my right. I was feeling overwhelmed by it all. Not only am I vampire but apparently I'm a sort of vampire royalty. From the way Andrew talked about Doubles, so passionately, he must be a Single. This all just getting to be way too much. I'm starting to wish I would have died. I put my head in my hands trying to soothe the pain in my head.

"So why do you go by you middle name?" Andrew asks I'm sure he knows how overwhelmed I feel. He must have felt the same way when he was a Newborn.

"I've never liked my first name. Adries is just too abnormal. Though a lot of people don't pay attention and call me Adries anyways, but Maria always called me Natey. Maria! I can't believe I almost forgot about her!" I say launching up with inhuman speed. Speed, that I might add, I am not used to. I stumble a bit backwards until Andrew comes up behind me and helps steady me.

"Whoa there, easy. What's wrong?" Andrew asks stepping back a bit, but still staying close just in case he needed to catch me again.

"Maria! My girl! She must be so depressed. I have to find her," I say heading towards the direction I believe the exit is at. But something grabs onto my shirt and stops me dead in my tracks.

"First rule Nathaniel, Leave your past behind. You can't go see her, I know it may hurt but you could compromise your safety. You could get yourself killed," He said, not showing any sign of letting go.

"I don't care about me! I only care about Maria and I'm going to find her. With or without your help," I say smacking his hand away and getting in his face. I know that I'm challenging his authority, I may be some Double-fang but he is way older then me, meaning he has more rank. That is from common knowledge.

He glares at me, his grey eyes swirling with anger. "You've got a lot of nerve. I can respect you wanting to find some one you love again. But trust me, it never turns out well," Andrew turned away from me, the age old sadness drifting into his voice.

"Let me guess," the anger is no longer in my voice now.

"Yeah, name was Tara Lenore. I tried doing what you wanted to do. She ended up trying to ram a knife through my heart. I know you still want to be with her, but it's not a good idea," he seems to be talking more to himself then me, then again I don't blame him. I can only imagine how it felt to have your girl trying to kill you. But I just have to talk to her. I start towards the exit again this time without something grabbing onto my shirt.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Andrew asked, not even attempting to try and stop me.

"I just have to see talk to her. I can't let her go," I can hear him dash to my side and feel his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you know where she's at?" He asks.

"No, but I'll find her no matter what."

"Well, we better start moving. Doubles may not be affected by sun but us Singles are, so we have to know where we are heading by morning."

"You're coming too?" I can't help but seem surprised he was so disapproving but he wants to go? Is he just going to say 'I told you so' if she just freaks?

"I told you, I know how it feels to lose someone you love. Tara might have done that to me when I did try to talk to her but I still kept watch over her. It just feels better to know they are alright," He gives me a smile, the first smile I've ever seen him do, and starts forward with out me leaving my there just dumbfounded. "Oh," He continues, "you need to retract if we're heading into the city just focus on them and they'll do it."

I hadn't realized we were just outside of New York. I would have thought my parent might have buried me in some cemetery that was in a different city because they didn't want a grave robber messing with my grave. Which, I hope, they'll think the grave robber I drank from just dug up mine and the little girls. I stand there for a couple of seconds trying to do what Andrew instructed, and finally they did what he said they would. It felt weird not having them out, but it was safer that way. I run to catch up to Andrew, just the thought of getting to see Maria again was getting me stoked. I can't wait to have her in my arms once again. I just hope she doesn't try what Tara tried to do.


	4. Sweet Memories

Andrew and I walked through the crowd swiftly. According to Andrew, he only had a few hours before the sun came up and he would have to find shelter. I was leading the way as we walked the semi-crowded street, easily winding my way through the crowd as my legs worked automatically following the oh so familiar path to Maria's house.

"Are we almost there?" Andrew asked anxiously, the thought of not being able to make it to shelter in time being the reason for his anxiety. He hadn't really explained what happens other than your powers weaken.

"It's the house straight ahead and on the corner," I explain. Andrew sighed in relief; I couldn't help but to laugh at his reaction, I would have to remember to ask him exactly what happens if he's exposed to sunlight.

I knocked on the door and waited for it open hoping that it would be Maria and not her parents. I'm sure I could get Maria to believe me, but her parents, not so much. Andrew waited for me on the sidewalk. It seemed to be forever before I heard the locks being twisted and the door opening to reveal an older woman, maybe in her mid-thirties, with her honey blonde hair pulled loosely back in a ponytail and who was dressed like she was about to go to bed. She wasn't Maria's mother; she didn't even look like her! But where were Maria and her family?

"Can I help you?" The woman asked softly, lifting her hand to try and stifle a yawn.

"Uh, yes ma'am. Can you tell me where Maria is?" I ask, feeling bad for waking this woman up so late. Or at least I think it was late.

"Maria?" She asked still trying to wake herself up.

"Yes. Maria Salvatore. She lives here with her parents and little brother," I say, hoping that they were just away for the weekend and this was a relative watching their house. Wait, what day was it anyways?

"Oh, the Salvatore family. They moved about two weeks ago," She says.

With that my heart sunk. I thought I was so close to her, and it turns out she's gone. What am I going to do?

"Can you tell us where they're at?" Andrew asked. I didn't realize he had come up behind me. I was thankful that he had asked, considering I was too dumbfounded to say anything.

"I believe they said they were moving to Houston, Texas."

"Thank you ma'am and sorry about waking you up so late," Andrew replies, adding a smile. He puts his hands on my shoulders to guide me off the porch; the woman responded with a yawn and shut the door.

I don't know how long it took us, or even how, but we ended up in a hotel room. I think Andrew is in the bathroom, I'm not sure. I'm sitting on one of the two beds staring at the wall. Trying to soak everything in.

I can't believe Maria moved. And to Houston! She hates big cities! She would always complain about how noisy and crowded it was here! Granted, Houston is not as bad as New York, but it's still a big city. I sigh and let the rest of my body fall onto the bed. Most of the soreness was already worked out but a few muscles still ached.

"So are you going to tell me about this Maria girl or what?" Andrew asks stepping out of the bathroom.

"What do you want to know?" I ask propping myself up on one elbow so I could see him better. I was glad to hear that he wanted to know about Maria, mainly because I have wanted to tell him for a while about her. Even though we just met only hours ago I felt like I knew Andrew for an eternity. No pun intended.

"Anything, how did you guys meet? What did she look like?"

"Well, Maria was kind of short; she was only 5'4 and small framed. I shouldn't say she was short though, I'm about 6'2, so I guess she was about average. She's seventeen, like me. She has dark brown hair, but she dyed it to a sort of blackish color that's tinted purple in the sun. Brown eyes that have a tint of red in them, it's funny, you could always tell when she lied if you looked in her eyes," I can hear myself rambling, but I can't stop. Then again I don't want to, "Maria always had a bit of a temper. Anytime some one ticked her off she was ready to tear their heads off. Outgoing, honest no matter what, and not afraid to make her opinion known. All of our friends used to joke that we were the meaning of Yin and Yang. Then again it was true. I was always quiet, shy, and kept to myself. I was surprised that Maria and I were together for as long as we were.

"How long were you guys together?" Andrew asked, staring at the carpet; he seemed to be reminiscing himself. Maybe he was comparing Maria and me with Tara and him.

"A year, it would have been two on my birthday," I say, it reminded that I still don't know what today is.

"When is your birthday?" Andrew asks looking up at me.

"Ironically enough, October 31st," I say, laughing slightly as I meet his gaze.

"That's just cliché," Andrew says laughing too, "So how did you guys meet?"

Lord, it seemed like ages since I thought back to when Maria and I first met, but I still remember every detail. The memory replays in my mind instantly and I start to recite the memory.

"We went to the same school, had some of the same friends, but we never really talked. Maybe a 'hi' every so often, but never a conversation," I begin absently staring off into space, "but that all changed in that one night."

**xXx**

I shivered as yet another cool breeze blew by us. I pulled up the hood on my hoodie to try and stay warm in the cool October night. My friends, Damien, Jayden, and Cole, thought it would be a good idea to go out to the teen night club, Cyber, for my birthday. But, little did they know, that my birthday, Halloween, was the busiest time for the club. Especially since that night happened to be free admission. We had been waiting for thirty minutes and we were now next in line, but the line was moving very slowly.

"Why are we here? Wouldn't it be better if we just go over to my house for movies?" I ask wrapping my arms around me to try and stop myself from shivering.

"Oh come on Adries, we always do that! It's about time you actually got out there and socialized!" Jayden replies throwing his arm around me and pulling me towards him. I wasn't going to fight about Jayden using my first name, in fact, Jayden, Cole, and Damien were the few I let use my first name.

"I doubt Adries even knows how to talk to people!" Cole responds turning around and laughing.

"Forget you guys!" I say pushing Jayden away from me, half laughing too.

"Seriously, you need to talk more! Or at least talk to a girl!" Cole continued.

"Please, I wouldn't want to date after what happened to him with Amanda," Damien chimed in turning to face the three of us. Figures they bring her up. She was my first girlfriend, and my worst. She would tell me to do things for her all the time, deny that she was my girlfriend and would even make sure I dressed and looked the way she wanted. That went on for two months before I finally spoke out, which resulted in me getting dumped. Which I guess turned out for the best, but I was still scared to even talk to girls.

"True that," Jayden and Cole agreed.

"I.D.s?" The bouncer asked reaching out to take our cards. Cyber had an age limit, 14-20, when it was a regular day but when a band came and played there they didn't check age. "Alright have fun guys," The bouncer replied handing back our I.D.s and letting us through the door.

Cyber was a pretty cool place. It had two dances floors with strobe and colored lights lighting each of them, one holding a DJ table that tonight was occupied and the other having a stage for the live performers. In between the two dance floors was a water bar and a regular drink bar, each selling assorted items from snacks all the way to glow sticks. Cole and Damien went over to the water bar to go talk to two girls who were seated there laughing at some joke one had said. They instantly focused on Cole and Damien as they sat on either side of them.

"Must be nice," I say over to Jayden.

"I bet you could do that if you tried," Jayden replies gazing over at me as we head over to the dance floor where the DJ was playing, "in fact I bet you could score with that hottie over there."

I look over to where Jayden is looking to see a girl who was practically showing all her skin, which was not only unacceptable because it makes people question if you are some sort of stripper, but she also looked to be only thirteen. What has the world come to these days?

"Thanks for trying man, but I think I'm going to stay away from that one," I say. Jayden was gay, but he tried to help me with my single situation, which was one of the things I liked about him.

"Well let's at least go have some fun," He said heading towards the dance floor.

"Go on, I think I'm going to get something to drink," I say laughing and heading the opposite direction. As I'm heading toward the drink bar Cole and Damien is each getting pulled toward the dance floor by the two girls that they were talking to earlier. Each had a stupid looking grin on their face. I gave them thumbs up as they pass, but sighed as soon as they were gone. Some guys just have all the luck. But they guys are right; I do need to start being more outgoing.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and run into something, hard. I come out of my train of thought and focus on the girl that I had just basically just shoved over. Her shirt was covered in the sodas she had been carrying and she's just looking dazed from the hard impact.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I say coming back to the reality. I bend down to help her pick up the spilled glasses and to help her up.

"It's fine. I should have been paying attention to where I was going," She reaches for the cup nearest to her, the one I already had my hand on and doesn't notice until I pull my hand away, I must have hit her harder than I thought. She looks me straight in the eye for the first time and realization flashes through her features, obviously recognizing who I was. I notice her eyes, they had a gentle look to them, but seemed like that could change in a second, and they were lined neatly all around with eyeliner. I blush and go back to picking up the ice that had spilled out, handing them to her as soon as I get the last piece.

"You're Adries, right? We go to school together?" She asks looking at me questioningly.

"Uh, it's Nathan, and yeah. And you're Maria, we have four classes together," I say glad that my hood was still on so she couldn't see me blushing. I just felt really awkward, and didn't help that I just mentioned that I knew exactly how many classes I have with her. I know I could talk to a girl if I really tried, but I don't know what to say with Maria. Especially since I did sort of, kind of, had a crush on her ever since I first saw her in my class, but she had been dating someone. But rumor has it that she caught him with his lips practically sucking the face off of some girl. Needless to say they broke up, but not before Maria gave him a black eye which he had to walk around with for a little less then a month. When Cole found out I liked Maria he said that she would turn out just like Amanda, but I told him that I won't end up with her. I'm too shy and she seems to know every other person in the school.

"Right, I remember now, you're in my Anatomy class and English…and History…and my choir class…oh my. I need to pay attention more. Sorry…" Maria says, blushing now. It doesn't bother me that she didn't know who I was. It was my fault for always sticking to the back of the class and only talking to a select few people.

"It's all right," I say getting up. I take the cups from her and offer my hand to help her up. She takes it with a smile that made me smile a goofy smile too.

"Thanks," She says as soon as she's up on her feet. She doesn't take her hand away and keeps trying to find my eyes behind my bangs. This was really starting to make me freak out. My legs are starting to feel like they're going to give out any second.

"L-let me buy you some more drinks," I say taking my hand out of hers and lower my gaze to the floor. I end up stuttering because of how nervous I am. She must think I'm so freaky.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"W-what?"

"Just relax. I'm not a bad person," She says, smiling again and taking the cups from me and heading over towards the drink bar again.

"N-no! I never meant that you were a bad person! I-it's just that I, uh, I," Lord I was making a spectacle of myself. I give up on what I was about to say and follow her to the bar, watching as she dumps the cups.

"Like I said, relax," She sighs and looks down at her shirt. The white and black striped tank top was stained brown, it was even noticeable under the dull light, "and I still don't know what I'm going to do with this though."

I take a deep breath and try to relax like she said. I pull my hoodie over my head and offering it to her. "Here, you can wear this. It might be little big, but its better then walking around with a stained shirt," I suggest.

She smiles again and takes the jacket. I was really starting to love that smile. She slides it on and it looks to be ten sizes too big for her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"So did you come here alone?" She asks pulling up the sleeves of my jacket to get her hands all the way through.

"N-no, I'm with Jayden, Cole, and Damien. They thought it would be fun to come here to celebrate my birthday. Y-you?" I say rolling my eyes at the thought. Then again, this night wasn't so bad.

"Oh, well Happy Birthday! I'm with Kelsey and Brody. But Kelsey went to dance and I have no clue where Brody is," She says. Heading over the dance floor where I left Jayden. "You want to dance?" She offers swaying her hips to the beats that were coming from the DJ as she waited for an answer. I didn't have my hood anymore and she could see me blush clearly.

"Uh, thanks, and s-sure," I say walking towards her.

She takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor, just like the other girls did to Cole and Damien. My face is burning up and I'm desperately fighting the urge to withdraw my hand. I have to do this. I can't let one bad relationship mess up my whole dating life. Plus this was probably going to be my only chance to get close to Maria. Besides, _Crazy Angel_ by Kill Hannah happened to be one of my favorite songs; no way was I going to sit out an opportunity like this.

It was chemistry as we started to dance. She swayed her hips and moved just the tiniest fraction towards me, as if she was teasing, daring me to come closer. Surprisingly I moved closer wrapping my arms around her possessively, and I refused to let go. Her hips grinded against mine and I held her as close as I could. But I still wanted her closer; her body just seemed to fit so perfectly with mine. She broke my grasp and turned her back towards me moving almost suggestively. I just stayed for a minute watching, her movements seemed to be like a snake, but more fluid, almost like water. She moved away again, testing how daring I was tonight, immediately I pulled her back to my body, I was so nervous in the beginning, but now I was so comfortable and confident in what I was doing. There was no protest as I pulled her back to me, she happily obliged and turned back around so that she could look into my eyes. I didn't blush this time, oh no, I lingered on her eyes looking deep within them. It was then that I felt like I could almost see into her very soul. I could also see that she wanted the same thing I did, and, shy or not, I was more than happy to give it to her. My gaze flickered in a hope that I would get a chance to brush my lips against hers. She caught my gaze and smiled slyly, but lifted her head up invitingly. I could feel her arms wrap around my neck, pulling as me close as she could get me, assuring me that it was okay. I bent my head down to her height and met her lips. Her kiss was so tender, her lips as soft as velvet. It was even better then what I imagined it would be.

The kiss became urgent as I pressed my lips more forcibly into hers; wanting to feel as much as I can, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. She pulled her head back a little bit to catch her breath, but I wasn't quite finished. I trailed my kisses from her lips all the way down to the base of her throat. As I hit the very bottom I felt her grip tighten around my neck; apparently I was going to have to remember that if I ever got this chance again.

By the time the song was over we were both out breath. But it wasn't me blushing this time; Maria was the one who seemed to be surprised by it all. Then again I don't blame her; I didn't think I had it in me to even kiss a girl. Realization of what just happens hits her and she walked out of the crowd of people with her head down. It was worrying me and I knew if I wanted to make her mine it was now or never.

"I'm sorry about that. We barely know each other and I shouldn't have done that. I understand if you don't wa-"

I cut her off with a brief kiss, to which she was surprised but immediately softened and returned the kiss. "I think we both enjoyed that," I say smiling down at her as she turns away, "how about we make this official, you and me. I would love it if you said yes."

My demeanor has totally changed, but it's for the better, and I think she notices it too. She smiles slyly and just answers my question by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into another kiss.

**xXx**

"It was the best birthday I have ever had," I finish, still replaying that memory over again in my mind. But the more I would replay it the more anxious I became. The sooner I could find Maria, the better.

"It sounds like it," Andrew agreed, nodding his head subconsciously. He seemed to be focusing more on a memory of Tara and him. I would have to remember to ask him to tell me about her and maybe tell him more about my old friends. Eventually I will, but I had tunnel vision currently and nothing was going to stop me from reaching my goal. "Well I'm going to get some rest; you should too. After all, we are going all the way to Houston," Andrew doesn't wait for a response. He just covers himself with the beds sheets and turn on his side.

My mind was too restless to let me sleep, and since I still had caked on dirt covering most of me, I decided on a shower. It would probably get rid of some of the ache in my muscles. And after thirty minutes in there, it definitely helped. But it didn't sooth my restless mind. I sigh and turn the scolding water off, wrapping a towel around my waist as I step out of the shower. The fog on the mirror was thick, and it took more then one try to get a spot cleaned off to where I could see myself. But when I did catch sight of myself, I was taken back. Andrew said that things would change in my appearance, but I didn't think it would be this dramatic!

It used to be where people thought I was anorexic because of how skinny I was. But now my lithe form showed muscle. I even had a six pack now. My hair dull brown hair that stuck out in every direction was now a raven black that seemed to be tinted blue when the light hit it and kept in one place and actually had a luxurious shine. And my eyes, they were hazel with more brown then green, but now they were a brilliant jade color. High cheekbones, full lips, it seemed like everything changed. But when I smiled I still had my braces, even on my canines, I would have thought for sure that they would be the first to go. Damn, that sucks, I still look kind of the same, but it was going to be harder to convince Maria that it's me. But I'll think about more tomorrow, right now I just need to rest.

**A/N**

**Okay, so originally this was going to be two chapters, but I decided to be nice and give it all to you in once. Personally, I think this one is my best yet, but that just might be meh. ;]] **

**Anyways, thank you so much to those who have reviewed, etc. etc. Special thanks to Giz13 & rocktheroxie! They have read/reviewed both of my stories ((Which next time I update that one I will have more then one chapter to put up. ^.^;;))!  
**

**Mmk, well show me some love! The more reviews the faster chapters come up!!**

**-- Monica 3  
**


	5. Hopes & Dreams Airline

"So Andrew, will you explain a few things to me?" I ask as we walk towards the airport. We had taken off from the hotel as soon as the sun had set. The streets were bare because of the time of night, so it was pretty much just Andrew and me.

"Absolutely, you need to know a few things about our kind anyways," Andrew says, smiling with a hint of fang in it. I can't help but to shiver. I'm not used to addressing myself as a vampire. Truth be told, I don't think I will be used to it for awhile.

I give a weak smile back and ask my first question, "The first night we met, you mentioned something about marking laws, what's that all about?"

"Well, it's basically either a feeding that got interrupted, or a way of protecting human from other vampires. In order to leave the mark you have to get a little taste and then stop, which takes years of control to do, it will leave two marks, or in your case four, on the neck that will look like moles. I had tried to feed off the grave robber but someone had interrupted, so I had to leave a mark so no one else would get him. Other vampires can sense the mark, as well as see it."

"But why is it called a marking LAW?"

"Because if another vampire, besides the one who marked the human, feeds off of them, they can be killed," Andrew says simply.

"Uh," I stop walking and look at him. He could kill me if he wanted to…

"Don't look so scared. You're alive aren't you? I'm not a bad guy and you're a newborn with no one to show you what's right and what's wrong in this world. Just be glad it was me and not one of the older vampires. They would have killed you without a second thought," Andrew stops too and looks back at me. He smiles to try and convince me not to worry, but it doesn't help.

"Uh, what happens exactly when vampires are exposed to sunlight?" I ask eager to change the subject. This new world was beyond cruel.

"To doubles, nothing really, it will weaken your powers a little, but that's about it. To singles, well that's a whole other story. Basically it can result in us burning in alive, in a manner of speaking of course, if exposed for a long period of time. That's why we are going to be in a cabin on the plane, there are no windows and we will have complete privacy."

"How did you manage to pay for that?"

"Nathaniel, if you have been around as long as I have, you would have accumulated quite a lot of money too," Andrew replies. He continues down the side walk and I follow suite. I wanted to ask more questions, but I figured I would just wait until we got in the cabin. Besides, the thought of actually getting to see Maria again was making it hard for me to concentrate on anything else.

**xXx**

It was a long flight, most of the time Andrew and I discussed petty things, such as our human lives and I did learn about him and Tara. Turns out that Andrew lived back in the 1800's and was the son of a wealthy man. Tara was a commoner and their loved was frowned upon, but that didn't keep them apart. His father, in attempt to get Andrew to forget about Tara, ended up arranging a marriage for him with another woman, which turned out to be the woman who turned him. Needless to say Daddy doesn't always know best.

Along the way to Houston we made a couple of stops, to refuel and for us to catch a quick bite to eat. Andrew was very patient with me and didn't mind the many screw ups (it took awhile for me to just bite some one, actually drinking the blood is a while different story…). In the end I learned how to put the person I'm feeding on into a trance so they won't fight, along with how to use some of the powers that are starting to develop in me. Apparently I'm going to be a great telepath and mind reader. Or at least that's what Andrew was telling me. But none of that really mattered to me; all I wanted was to be able to hold Maria in my arms again.

It wasn't long until we were checked into a hotel room and were planning our next mood. Now was when Andrew's patience was wearing thin. I could barely sit still, let alone discuss possible places where Maria would be on a, wait what day was it?

"Andrew, what day is it?" I ask sitting on the edge of one of the twin size beds.

"It's Thursday, October 1st," His back was towards me, he was still trying to unpack. I on the other hand didn't have anything to unpack. We couldn't risk me going back to my house to get my clothes. So I would have to buy a whole new wardrobe while we are here. In the mean time I was stuck in the red and black striped long sleeve and black jeans that I was buried in. Lucky for me the previous hotel we stayed at had a washer and dryer; it would have looked odd for someone to walk around in mud caked clothes. Andrew did offer me some of his clothes, but he was about ten sizes bigger then I was, so I chose to stick to mine.

"October 1st? That would mean I would have slept for over a year…"

"That sounds about right. It takes awhile for a human to change, "Andrew stopped momentarily to look back at me. I was sitting on the edge of the bed with my leg bouncing, I was too anxious to sit still, causing the whole bed to shake. He only laughed and shook his head, turning back to what he was doing. "When we were coming here I saw a teen club that looked promising, we should try there to see if we could find Maria," He suggested nonchalantly, as if we didn't just travel thousands of miles to try and find her.

"Sounds great," I say trying to keep my tone even, though I wasn't that successful.

It took him awhile to finish unpacking; personally I think he was doing it on purpose. Then again, it didn't help that I was acting like a little kid by asking him over and over 'Are you done yet?!'. But eventually he was finished and we were on our way to Wishful, the night club Andrew was talking about earlier. My hopes were high, most likely higher then they should have been. Houston was a big place, and chances of my finding Maria so easily were slim to none, but I was still hoping.


	6. Not So Devine Entrance

When the bouncer asked for I thought we were busted, but when Andrew pulled not only an I.D. for him, but a second one for me out of his pocket all I could do was stand there dumbfounded. The bouncer didn't seem to notice me and returned the cards before waving us in. And as soon as we were in I cast a questioning look to Andrew who merely waved it off.

"You always have to be one step ahead Adries."

"When did you do that? I didn't even know you had an I.D. for me!"

"I called in a favor from an old friend. When we were in the Houston airport I met up with him and he gave me your new I.D."

"Where was I?" I ask walking through the foyer of the club with Andrew near my side. I didn't bother arguing with him about using my first name. I felt as though he had earned that right, after all he told me things about his past, something I imagine he hasn't done for awhile.

"I think you were on your third try of getting something to eat," He responded with smirk. He may have been patient with me, but that doesn't mean he didn't laugh at me as I struggled to get some one to feed on.

"It's not my fault! I'm still trying to get used to the whole biting and sucking thing…" I could feel myself blush from my embarrassment; he probably wasn't going to let me live it down. Or rather he won't let me forget. Immortality, another thing I was going to have to get used to; being stuck at 17 when really I should almost be turning 19.

The further we got into Wishful the more it reminded me of Cyber. Probably just the same club and business but a different name, it was exactly like it, down to the Dj and the water bar. Talk about Déjà vu.

"Go look for her, I'll be catching a quick bite," Andrew yelled, trying to be heard over the music, though with the vampiric hearing starting to set in it wasn't necessary.

I nod my head and he takes off to the bar where a girl is watching him intently. She smiles and bats her eyes, immediately interested. That's all it took, so why was I having such trouble seducing some girl enough to where she won't notice me biting down on her neck. I already know the answer though, it was because every time I would try and flirt I would remember Maria and would feel too bad to remember to try and get inside their head to help speed it along. Let's just say the sooner I find her the better.

I start turn to head towards the main dance floor, but as I turn, I end up knocking some one over. What was with me and meeting people like this? I look down at the boy (I probably shouldn't call him a boy considering he looked about eighteen) I just ran into. He only rubs the back of his head, a little stunned from the impact.

"I'm sorry man," I say smiling and offering him my hand. One thing I have mastered was retracting, but that was about the only thing I have perfected….

"It's all good," The guy says taking my hand. I help him up, but as soon as he's back on his feet and he looks up at me for the first time he goes pale and his mouth drops. He drops my hand immediately and drops his gaze down to the floor as if he's ashamed. "Sire! I'm sorry, I should have been more careful, please forgive me!!" He exclaims bowing his head.

"What?" I ask putting my hands up in front of me protectively and backing away slightly. He just called me 'sire', who in their right mind goes around calling people 'sire'? But as I look at him, really look at him, I start to understand. He was pale, even with out the recent scare he apparently had. His eyes were storm grey eyes, much like Andrew's, he was a vampire. And slowly Andrew's words came flooding back to me._ 'They're treated like royalty because there are so few of them!' _That would explain why he was calling me 'Sire'.

"Please, don't do that," I say, fidgeting as people started to stare, even now I still didn't like to draw attention to myself.

"Sorry Sire," The guy straightened up, but he still didn't look me in the eye. This was way too outrageous for me. If being a Double means that anytime I come across another vampire they're going to act like this I might have to just lock myself up.

"Would you quit calling me that?! I'm not a 'Sire'! How do you even know I'm a Double?" I only snapped because I was worried some one was ease dropping, though most of the other patrons were more concerned with other things and could care less about our little conversation. Still, some one might be listening.

"I can sense it on you, and judging by your aura you're new. My name is Sebastian Devine, what is yours?"

"Uh, Nathan Cross," I was going to have to ask Andrew about that sensing thing, and about the aura comment, but that would come later. For now I was going to see if he knew anything about Maria.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Cross, what brings you here to Texas?"

"Actually I'm looking for someone and I think she might be here."

"Oh, Mr. Cross, has no one told you the first rule? Leave your past behind."

"Please, call me Nathan, or Nate. And I'm quite aware, but I don't care. I just need to find her."

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He seems torn between helping me and following the rules. This was not proving well for me. A group of girls passed by us, each of them winking at us and making suggestive movements as they passed, to which I just shook my head. If everything doesn't work out with Maria it would be easy to find another girl, though that was the last thing I would want.

"Come, let me buy you a drink and we can talk about this girl," He finally submitted and headed towards the drink bar. Andrew is no longer there and neither was the girl so he must have taken her to a more private place to take care of things.

I don't tell him anything to descriptive, for fear he might find interest and try to track her down, only that she moved from New York, She's loud at times but sometimes she's quite, things like that. He listened intently, but unfortunately when I finished he just shook his head and said he didn't know anybody that fit my description.

"I'm sorry Nate, but I don't know anybody like that."

I sigh and just wave my hand, "It's not your fault."

He was about to say something else but stopped as a pair of arms snaked around his neck, pulling him towards them. He was startled at first, but as soon as he recognized the person he softened and complied to the persons wishes. I couldn't see the other person, but I new from the body type that is was a girl. Next thing I know they're in a deep kiss and I'm caught in a very awkward situation. I clear my throat, not knowing anything better to do. Sebastian pulls away from the person and turns back towards me, still holding the person behind his back.

"Sorry about that. And I know this is sudden, but there is some one that I would like you to meet, some one very close to me," Sebastian said taking one of the girls hands and leading her in front of him.

"Nate this i-"

"Maria!!"

**A/N;;**

**Okay, I really didn't feel it was right to leave you guys with just that one chapter, so I decided to give the next to! However, it has a cliffhanger. Hey, I can't be nice all the time! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes. And don't shoot me for this! It will get better! -Ducks behind a sheild anyways-**

**Till next time!**

**~Monica.  
**


End file.
